The Four Maruders
by My Cat Felix
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. This is about Remus Lupin's story at Hogwarts and how he meets Sirius, Peter and James.
1. A Letter For Remus

_The Four Marauders: Year One_

_AN: Hey guys this is my first FanFic, so I don't know it is going to come out. Please excuse the fact that it may be a little messy as I don't know how to set it out. Also, I really don't like Peter Pettigrew so there may be some bashing. :) _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1: Nutcase

"Remus!" Came a voice, jerking Remus John Lupin out of his day dream. His dream of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Too bad that wasn't possible, because of his... condition. He couldn't go because he has lycanthropy and only a nut case would let him in and risk putting all the other students in danger

"Yes mum!" yelled Remus, he wasn't in a good mood, the full moon was tomorrow night and he got a little snippy around that time. But also it was the anniversary of his attack. today 6 years ago, a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback attacked a 5 year old boy as revenge for his father agreeing to testify against him as an unstable werewolf.

"Come down, your father and I have something very important to tell you!" His mum hollered from down the stairs. Remus sighed and made his way down the stairs into the small comforting kitchen of his house.

"Mum, why did you call me down?" Remus was aware of the fact that his parents were looking excited or in the case of his dad, smug. Mary Lupin simply held out her hand, on it a yellowy letter with emerald green writing on it. Remus gasped and John Lupin grinned. He slowly reached out to take the letter, afraid that it would disappear if he moved to fast.

Mr. R Lupin

The smallest bedroom,

The forest,

WALES

Tears shone in his mothers eyes. "This is it" thought Remus, "I've been accepted, to Hogwarts." He opened the letter and 3 pieces of parchment fell out. he picked the first on which read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He flipped over to the next page, and found his jaw had dropped. Quickly closing it he read the next page:

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Remus shook himself and tried to calm the thoughts in his mind. "This must be a joke, they don't know about my condition. Then I'll be sent home" he thought.

"Honey, they must know, read the last piece." His mother said kindly. Well he must have spoken out loud.

Remus reached forward and grabbed the last piece of parchment:

Mr. Lupin,

We have been informed of your condition and see no reason why ( as long as the proper precautions are taken) that you should not attend Hogwarts. The finer details will be discussed if you chose to join us here at Hogwarts

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"I can't believe it, I'm going to Hogwarts!" said Remus before grabbing a nearby quill to hastily write a reply.

"Remus, we will be going to Diagon Alley as soon as you're ready," informed John. "Oh and son, Happy birthday." As Remus attempted to climb the stairs 10 at a time.

_AN: Thats right, he got bitten on his birthday. _

_Please review and enjoy the story. I'll update as soon as possibl_


	2. A Day In Diagon

_The Four Marauders: Year One_

_AN: Feel free to review but I won't force you to. And thank you for the lovely comments, especially _the394thdauntlesscake_ and Wisebeyondyears. They mean a lot to me. Anyway please let me know in the comments what you think and how I can improve it._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: A Day in Diagon

"Dad?" Asked Remus, "how are we getting to Diagon Alley?"

John Lupin looked at his son, still beaming with pride and answered "Floo powder." Remus groaned inwardly, he wasn't about to be ungrateful for the opportunity to go to Hogwarts, even if it meant he had to Floo to Diagon Alley. His mother stayed home because she was busy cooking a celebration dinner for Remus.

As Remus stepped into the Leaky Caldron he coughed and wiped his eyes to look around curiously at the famous (although musty) pub. His father soon followed after him and quickly escorted Remus out the back. Mr Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall.

As Remus stepped through the newly made archway he was greeted by hundreds maybe thousands, in Remus's opinion, of witch's and wizards. He pulled out his list of required materials, "Okay son, what do we need first?"

"Well..."

_Sometime later_

"Finally were done here." Exclaimed John Lupin as he stepped out of Florish and Blotts.

"Not quite yet dad, I still need my wand." Remus pointed out quietly. John groaned, gave him some money and excused himself to get some money out of his bank account. So Remus entered Olivander's alone and scared.

"Hello, what have we here," said a man, presumably Olivander. He had silver hair and big, wide, milky eyes that looked remarkably like a full moon. Remus refrained himself from flinching.

"I need a wand, please." Olivander gazed down at him and started making measurements with a silver tape measure. At the same time he asked,

"Which is your wand arm" Remus confidently answered, "I'm ambidextrous, so I don't really mind."

Olivander sighed and started to pull off wands and gave them to Remus to try. After Remus had tried at least 24, he noticed Olivander grew happier and happier, until he reached a wand that he handed to Remus, muttering "cypress wood, with unicorn tail hair, ten and a quarter inches, pliable."

Instantly warmth spread through his arm and amber sparks spat out of his wand.

Olivander charged him 6 galleons and Remus left the musty shop to step out into the bustling street. Taking a huge breath as he did so Remus made his way to the Leaky Caldron

_AN: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but next chapter will be on the train where he meets Sirius and James and (regrettably) Peter. Please reveiw and I will make sure to say your name in the next chapter._


	3. A Very Long Train Ride

_The Four Marauders: Year One_

_AN: Hey Guys thank you for your reviews and thanks for the suggestions. I will try my hardest to make sure the spelling is right and it matches up with the books :) A big thanks to: Silenthunder, myselfxx93 and Wisebeyondyears for the support. Hope you like this chapter. Also the sorting chapter will be the next one as I want to be accurate. _

Chapter 3: A Very Long Train Ride

Remus was standing with his parents, who were both looking very proud of their son. Remus was fidgeting nervously with his jacket (he was wearing muggle clothes) and observing closely his school mates. He saw a family with two daughters, one of them seemed to be begging with the other.

"-Maybe once I'm there- no listen." "Ah, one of them had been accepted, and the other not, trust me I know how that feels." Remus thought to himself. He broke off looking at them to gaze curiously at other families. He saw a boy with greasy hair and a stern looking mother staring at the two girls.

"Bye James don't forget to write!" yelled a mother who could be heard through out all of the station. A boy looked at is mother and permitted her to kiss him but then quickly tried to jump on the train

Remus quickly moved to help the boy with his luggage

"Thanks for that man, boy these trunks are heavy." Said the boy.

"No problem, do you want to find a carriage?" Asked Remus quietly. As the boys traveled along they spotted an empty carriage.

"My name's James. What's yours?" James said loudly. He didn't seem to mind keeping his voice down.

"Remus," he wasn't a loud person and mostly kept to himself, but he liked the look of this boy with his hair that looked like it have never encountered a brush. The train started to move slowly gathering speed as it pulled away from the station.

At this moment another boy stuck his head through the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I can't stand to sit with my family," Asked the boy. He had long hair that was black and had a slight wave to it. James waved him in.

"My name's Sirius, what are yours?" Remus and James quickly introduced themselves and James and Sirius soon struck up a conversation while Remus read a book but was so often called into any argument decided just to join.

Just as the conversation reached its peak in volume, the girl who was arguing with her sister, came into the carriage and by this time James and Sirius were wrestling and Remus was laughing. But Remus took notice of the red haired girl that wondered in even if the other two did not.

Remus moved along to make room and the girl sat down gratefully, after she sat down the boys took notice and stopped wrestling to look questionably at Remus and the girl. They then proceeded to introduce themselves.

"My name is Lily" said the girl (or Lily now) she then sighed and leaned against the window. The boys calmed down some but were still talking when another boy came through, Remus recognized him from the station.

"I don't want to talk to you she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" Came the reply from the greasy headed boy. By this time Remus was looking at them while Sirius and James continued to talk

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" The boy replied, apparently not seeing the look of his like on her face

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" he seemed to catch him self before continuing. " But where going! This is it were off to Hogwarts. You'd better be in Slytherin."

At this point James jerked out of his conversation to glare pointedly and asked "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin?" Sirius sighed and replied

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." James looked shocked by the revelation

"Blimey, and I though you were all right"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Were are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, _like my dad."

The boy made a small disparaging noise and James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy..."

Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither." Interjected Sirius. At this James road out with laughter, and Remus gave a small smile himself. Lily looked at Sirius (who looked pleased) to James (still laughing)

" Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

James imitated her voice and Sirius tried to trip Snape as he walked past, saying "see ya Snivellus." This initiated another round of laughter, this time Remus joined in.

They talked for a long time only pausing when the trolley lady came past, and then to watch wide eyed as Remus walked in carrying a tone of chocolate. And then amazed as Remus managed to devour it all.

When the topic changed to background, Remus wasn't the only one to keep his mouth shut, Sirius looked sick and didn't talk until the topic changed. When a hour or so had past they decided to get changed, James and Sirius got changed there but Remus knew all his scars from previous transformations would cause questions, he got changed in the bath room, declaring he needed to go to the bathroom as well

When Remus came back, the topic shifted to pranks, it seemed that both Sirius AND James liked to pull pranks.

"One time at this family reunion, my mother made this really nice punch and I knew everyone would want some, so I put some really smelly old meat in there and when they all started drinking it they got really sick. It's not one of my best pranks but it embarrassed my mother and she gave me this huge lecture." Sirius said, James was laughing and looked like he was going to say something but then the train slowed and they got off.

_AN: Sorry Guys, I suck at writing pranks, so if any of you have an idea, I try and write it. Thanks for all the support._

_Please review_


End file.
